


Нарушенное молчание

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Ирэн Адлер — единственный человек во Вселенной, способный совершить поступок, который совершенно необходимо совершить.
Kudos: 2





	Нарушенное молчание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 17 марта 2014.
> 
> Первая часть - «[Ошибка на линии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167217)».  
> Вторая часть - «[Темпоральная аномалия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166311)».

_…Ступни ее, умащенные благовониями, мягкие, словно лапы императорских кошек, бесшумно касались узорчатых мраморных плит. Руки ее, гибкие и сильные, как ветви деревьев императорского сада, сжимали смертоносное возмездие, которое несла она по этим коридорам…_

— Как тебя вообще в агенты времени взяли?!

Джек вздохнул и уставился в потолок ТАРДИС со скорбным выражением лица.

— В прошлый раз ты чуть Землю своими выкрутасами не уничтожил, а теперь вполне можешь всю Вселенную! Всю. Вселенную.

— Доктор, слушай… Ну откуда мне было знать, что там ничего нельзя трогать, а? Я же не ты…

— Ты же профессионально непригоден! — продолжил возмущаться Доктор, размахивая руками.

— Вот ты бы хотел, чтобы твою дочь растили, как профессиональную убийцу? — поинтересовался Джек.

— Ему жены хватает, — вставила Ривер саркастичным тоном.

— А давайте вы уже прекратите ругаться и наконец объясните мне все так, чтобы я поняла, что происходит? — попросила Ирэн и пытливо уставилась на Доктора и свежеобретенного родителя.

_…И пока она шла к своей цели, одно лишь ледяное безмолвие сопровождало ее по анфиладам и галереям. Здесь властвовала смерть. Мертвые тела, распростертые на полу, не издавали ни звука, хотя рты их были отверсты, и страшные раны были отверсты, обнажая внутренности, и кровь сочилась из них. Смерть всегда молчалива, оттого Немые Убийцы, окутанные тайной, берут на себя обеты не произносить ни звука. Они становятся смертью — и смерть становится ими…_

— Так, давайте еще раз. Моя родная мать умерла — и после этого меня должны были забрать эти самые…

— Немые Убийцы, — подсказал Джек.

— Угу, именно. Зловещий орден киллеров, который воспитал бы из меня зловещего киллера, чтобы тридцать лет спустя я убила…

— Министра-Императора, — подсказал Доктор.

— Идиотский титул. Ну ладно, это я поняла. Чего я решительно не могу понять, так это почему его не может убить какой-нибудь другой зловещий немой киллер вместо меня. У них там что, дефицит убийц наступил в их тайном ордене?

— Я не могу тебе этого сказать, — раздраженно ответил Доктор. — Я тебе уже объяснял, почему я не могу тебе этого сказать.

— Потому что это мое будущее, а я не должна знать свое будущее, чтобы не испортить все еще сильнее, чем мой дорогой любящий родитель, попытавшийся спасти меня от превращения в зловещего киллера.

Джек испустил скорбный стон, и Ирэн обернулась к нему.

— Да ладно тебе, международная шантажистка — это все-таки получше убийцы из тайного ордена. Ну, по крайней мере, ты попытался…

Джек издал еще один скорбный стон.

_…Но сегодня священной тишине смерти предстояло быть нарушенной. Ибо зло, совершенное узурпатором, переполнило чашу терпения небес и тверди. И вот она, дойдя до его покоев и увидев, что совершил он, отринула нерушимые обеты свои. Ибо мужчины были мертвы и изрублены на части, и нельзя было понять, чьи это головы и руки и тела. И женщины были мертвы и вскрыты чрева их с невиданной жестокостью. И дети были мертвы. И содрогнулась тишина от невиданных доселе злодеяний. И отверзла уста свои та, что поклялась молчать вовеки…_

— …Да, четыре руки. Ты себе не представляешь, что она могла ими вытворять. Нет, серьезно: не представляешь. Я тоже не представлял… до этого. 

— Ты сказал, она синего цвета?

— Бирюзового, пожалуй. Это ее совершенно не портит. И сиськи красивые.

Ирэн задумчиво покосилась в сторону Доктора, который как раз в эту минуту что-то бурно обсуждал с Шерлоком, активно размахивая руками. 

— Он ведь не отвезет меня в самый популярный в галактике бордель с синими четырехрукими куртизанками, да? — спросила она, наморщив нос.

— Спроси у него, — пожал плечами Джек. — В последний раз, когда мы виделись, он был другим человеком. Так что я понятия не имею, как этот отреагирует на твою просьбу.

Ирэн заинтересованно сверкнула глазами.

— Спрошу. Потом. Пока что мне нужно убить этого Министра-Императора. Знаешь, после того, чего я о нем тут начиталась, я совсем не против…

— С Доктором всегда так, — мрачно буркнул Джек. — Сначала собираешься просто поразвлечься — и сам не успеваешь заметить, как уже спасаешь Вселенную от каких-нибудь ублюдков.

Ирэн снова смерила задумчивым взглядом сначала Доктора, а потом Шерлока.

— Все-таки они чем-то похожи… 

Джек тоже оценивающе оглядел Шерлока с ног до головы.

— А он ничего, симпатичный.

— М-м… Папа одобряет мой выбор, как это мило!

Джек фыркнул.

— Кстати, это необычно… — задумчиво сказала Ирэн. — Бисексуальность ведь не передается по наследству… Возможно, дело в темпераменте.

_…И своды покачнулись, и стены оплавились и истекли кровью, и люди пали на колени в священном трепете, услышав слова той, что всегда молчит. Ибо Истина говорила ее устами. И каждый, кто был там, запомнил сказанное до конца дней своих… ___

__Министр-Император вызывал отвращение. Ирэн хорошо знала таких, как он. Насмотрелась. И всегда отказывалась работать с ними, как с клиентами. У нее тоже были свои принципы и вещи, которыми она откровенно брезговала. Сейчас он едва ли не распростерся перед ней на полу, и его жирное тело колыхалось от сухих истерических рыданий. Чудовищный ублюдок. Скотина, убившая несколько сотен человек, не моргнув глазом, и продолжившая развлекаться, пить и жрать в своих покоях. Пока не появилась Ирэн. На ней был костюм Немого Убийцы, так что Министр-Ублюдочный-Император сразу сообразил, к чему идет дело. Она не боялась его. И не потому, что прямо за углом стояли Шерлок, Доктор, Джек и Ривер, готовые прийти на помощь в любую минуту. Нельзя бояться настолько жалкую тварь. Тварь, которой никто из присутствующих здесь «подданных» даже не пытался прийти на помощь._ _

__Ирэн усмехнулась и небрежно пихнула скорчившегося на полу человека ногой._ _

__— Министр-Император — совершенно идиотский титул. Но даже его слишком много для такого нелепого мудака, как ты._ _

___…Оттого из года в год мы празднуем этот священный день, день Нарушенного Молчания. И слова, сказанные тогда, звучат, как молитва на наших устах. Дабы вечно напоминать нам, что есть пределы зла, способные сотрясти самую запредельную тишину. И если содрогнется Великое Молчание, страшной будет кара, падшая на головы злодеев…_ _ _

__— Иногда бывают ситуации, в которых никак иначе нельзя, — сказала Ирэн, рассеянно проведя пальцем Шерлоку по груди, и печально усмехнулась. — Представляешь, меня должны были тридцать лет специально обучать, чтобы я прихлопнула эту мокрицу… А в итоге мне их не понадобилось…_ _

__Шерлок выслушивал ее монолог молча и стоически._ _

__— В общем, иногда иначе нельзя. Если тебе когда-нибудь придется сделать то же самое, так и знай. Идем._ _

__Открыв дверь ТАРДИС, Ирэн торжествующе улыбнулась Доктору._ _

__— Так ты говоришь, я стану там местной звездой?_ _

__— Угу, — кивнул Доктор, изучающе уставившись на нее. — О тебе будут слагать легенды. Очень красивые._ _

__— Обалдеть! Только из-за того, что я назвала их Министра-Императора нелепым мудаком?_ _

__Доктор, похоже, вполне удовлетворился осмотром и облегченно вздохнул._ _

__— Ты была первым Немым Убийцей за все время существования ордена, который вообще хоть что-то сказал._ _

__— Я не была никаким Немым Убийцей, это был просто маскарад._ _

__— Тем не менее, если бы даже ты им была, ты бы все равно это сделала. Фиксированная точка во времени. Событие, которое нельзя изменить._ _

__— Так в этом все дело? Я — единственный человек во Вселенной, который был способен сказать про него, что он мудак? В таком случае, у Вселенной большие проблемы…_ _

__— Кстати, можем слетать в сороковое столетие и посмотреть на дворцовые барельефы, на которых выбиты твои слова, — предложил Доктор._ _

__— Барельефы?.. С ума сойти! Подозреваю, это единственные дворцовые барельефы, на которых выбиты слова «идиотский» и «мудак». Кстати, Джек мне рассказывал про одно место…_ _

__Договорить Ирэн не успела, потому что у Шерлока в кармане пискнул телефон. Он задумчиво уставился в экран и приподнял бровь._ _

__— Это Майкрофт, — сообщил Шерлок после паузы. — Интересуется, что ты делала в Торчвуде… и откуда ты вообще взялась._ _

__Ирэн громко фыркнула._ _

__— К папе на работу зашла, чтобы его с тобой познакомить. Так и напиши._ _


End file.
